The conventional practice in handling soiled laundry is to place the laundry in a clothes hamper or laundry bag until a sufficient amount of laundry has accumulated to constitute a full load for a washing machine. The soiled laundry is then removed from the hamper or bag, sorted in accordance with the color and type of fabric involved, and then washed. If the soiled laundry is to be transported to a laundramat or some other remote point for washing; the laundry, in the case of a clothes hamper, is removed from the hamper and placed in a laundry bag for ease of carrying. The laundry bag is normally provided with a drawcord at the top opening to permit its closure. When the washing location is reached, the laundry is removed from the bag, sorted and washed. The procedure outlined above is both inefficient and time consuming and results in excessive and repetitive handling of the soiled laundry. The present invention is designed to alleviate this problem by providing a combination laundry bag and clothes hamper which permits convenient one-time storage and sorting of the soiled laundry, and facilitates its transport to the wash area when a sufficient quantity of laundry has accumulated.